


Children of the Sun

by NegativeDiva



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Evillious Chronicles, MARGINAL#4, Show By Rock!! - All Media Types, Starry Palette (Video Game), Uta no Prince-sama, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Crossover, Crossover Relationships, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Some Characters may have different appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: Otoya is just your avarange high-schooler, he lives with the warm Reiji and the stoic Tokiya, who happens to be the twin of his admired Idol, HAYATO. Being part of the Music Club with his best friends Haruka, Masato, Natsuki and Syo! Life couldn't be better to the redhead!However, with the encounter with a mysterious girl in school, his life start to crumble with his friends disappearing. With only one way to save his friends from an incoming disaster, Otoya makes a contract with the sun warrior to be able to fight for their safety.





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Just my usual thoughts brought me to write this fanfic, I'm always thinking about crossovers with the most impossible things together. I decided to post because this first chapter ended up really good in my opinion and why not share? I hope you all like it and here comes some small notes before we start the chapter:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Margarita Blankenheim (here Margarita Felix) has blonde hair. Some of the characters will have different appearances because of the presence of multiple characters having the same appearance thanks to Evillious Chronicles, so yeah, if you are here for EC and wants to question about Margarita being blonde and stuff.... I changed her appearance just to feel better.

“Otoyan, is time to wake up!” I heard a voice calling me out in successful try on waking me up. Usually it wouldn’t work as well as a countdown with me, however together with the voice, my cell phone alarm sounded warning for the fourth or fifth time that I should wake up.

With a scream and a jump, I got out of the bed and ran to get myself ready. Wash face, change clothes, everything done around 10 minutes, that’s Ittoki Otoya, that’s me. The usual happy and cheerful guy, but still having my clumsy side. As I was ready, I ran to the kitchen to get my food and eat as fast as I could to get in time at school, however as finally my goal was on my reach, my feet somehow stumbled and my face was about to reach the ground. However it didn’t, my body was being wrapped by someone’s arms, I looked up to see those cool blue eyes looking at me with the same annoyed expression as always, and my embarrassed face soon turned into a pout.

“Clumsy as always, Otoya.” this guy is Ichinose Tokiya, he shares room with me and usually is the one who wakes me up with his countdown. He is a cold and stoic guy, which results on we barely having conversations. He is really handsome thought, with his dark blue hair and the light blue eyes that reminded me of the sky, and his serious face was really attractive. 

“Good morning for you too, Tokiya!” I said pouting as he helped me standing up. We get along on our own way, but still sometimes I wondered why he was so cold and distant towards me.

As I got inside the kitchen I was greeted by the warm smile of Reiji. Kotobuki Reiji is my sponsor, he is like a big brother to me even though I don’t have any. He takes care of me since I was ten years old, he works really hard to maintain both of us, making bento boxes and selling them. They are really popular around the town and I don’t discredit it, his food is really the best! Reiji is a really good man, always smiling and caring.

“Good morning, Otoyan!” Reiji said as he put my breakfast on the table. He sat by my side at the table, however once I glanced to the empty table, my eyes directed to the kitchen’s entrance only to see Tokiya on the living room. He turned on the TV and sat on the sofa while checking his own bag “He woke up earlier today and already had some coffee, seem he have some important stuff for college today!” The brown haired man by my side said looking to the entrance with me, he brought his hand to my back and caressed it a little bit making me turn back to my food.

“Hmm, I see…” 

In a few minutes, both me and Reiji had finished the breakfast and I directed myself to the living room once again only to see in TV what was going on. At the news, they talked about events that would be going on during this weekend. 

“With all of this, for the teenagers, this weekend the idol HAYATO is having a concert at the amusement park--” Hearing the name of the famous idol, I felt my cheeks burn. 

I admired Hayato for a long time by now, he was someone I heard during my childhood. His sing delighted me, which was a shame that nowadays he barely touched a mic to sing. Imagine my shock once I saw Hayato inside my house and being announced as my new roomate… It lasted for at least five minutes until Reiji specifically said that the man before me wasn’t Hayato himself, but rather his twin brother who came to study music on the nearby university and wanted a place to stay. Yes, Ichinose Tokiya is nothing more nothing less than Hayato’s twin brother, and even if I thought that it would be nice to get to know more about Hayato by getting friends with Tokiya, Tokiya doesn’t only talk to me, but…

“Enough of him.”

“Wait, Tokiya! I’m seeing it!” I tried to stop Tokiya from turning off the TV, however was a failure. The TV was showing nothing but our reflections in the dark screen.

“We should get going, you are late aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes…”

For some reason that I can’t even think about, Tokiya hates his brother. If with me he was cold, with his brother he was even worse. I can’t even think of how many times he ever got angry just by hearing his name, sometimes I would be talking with Reiji and he would just tell us to shut up about him. It was a weird treatment and this made me want to get to know what happened between them, however no matter how much I tried, Tokiya would never open up to me.

As we said goodbye for Reiji and got down from the building, a girl with pink hair was waiting for us at the gate of it. It was my best friend, Nanami Haruka! She is a fragile girl from the countryside that lives with her grandmother and we ended up meeting each other once she came here to visit her parents and got lost, so me and Reiji helped her. Because she didn’t had a phone back then, we used to send letters to each other and when she came to the city to engage on high school, I ended up discovering that we were on the same class. She lives next to my building so we always walk to school together.

“Good morning, Ittoki and Ichinose!” She is always formal and sweet, and it’s something that I really like on her! 

“Good morning, Nanami!” I greeted her with my usual smile, surprisingly, even being in a bad mood because of the incident of this morning, Tokiya greets Nanami just as kind and sweet as she is.

“Good morning, Nanami… I hope we didn’t make you wait for too long”

“No! I just arrived here!”

For some reason, Nanami is one of the only people that I see Tokiya being warm with. I’ve talked with this to Nanami before, how I envy her having the nice treatment from him, however not even she knows why he treats her differently. My guess is that Tokiya may have a crush on her, Nanami is kind and sweet, her innocence and purity makes everyone likes her. Not only this, but she is really cute and pretty and I can see how all of this together could attract any sort of guy… I mean… I thought I liked her until I was 14, so… I can see any other person liking her too. Thinking about Tokiya having a crush on Nanami gives a little pain in my heart, I feel like protecting Nanami from any guys, even if this guy is Tokiya, it may be just jealousy… But still… I don’t want to see my best friend and my roomate going steady for now.

As we arrived at the middle of the path to school, we said goodbye to Tokiya, as he went to his college, and so me and Nanami kept our path. As we got closer to school, a blue figure could be seen in the distance, my red eyes shone as I saw the tall figure slowly walking to the gates and with a scream calling him out I ran to hug the person.

“Masa!!” The blue haired one just startled at the jump hug I gave him. However that may be because of the surprise and maybe because of the physic contact that he wasn’t used.

This is Hijirikawa Masato, if the name ring a bell is because he is the heir of the Hijirikawa Family. I sincerely don’t give a crap about his family or position, Masa in general is just a really nice person! He is calm and seems a little stoic, however once you break his ‘protection wall’ you get to see how caring he is. He usually takes care of me and Nanami at school, he makes sure that we are doing right on our works, help us with problems in general and he even opened a Music Club together with us and some other friends from my class! He feels like the mom of the group most of the times, and to prove it, I remember once that my shirt ripped after a P.E. class and he spent the time of the club just sewing it back to perfection. 

“Good Morning!” He turned his face to me as I opened a big smile to him

“Good Morning, Ittoki… You seem happy today” 

“Yes! Yes! Today something great happened!” as Nanami approached we both started to walk together with Masa to the gates of the school as I started narrating my morning to both of them. As the story reached to the TV part, I saw Nanami’s eyes light with excitement just as mine and soon we started to hype about what was said. 

“Hayato-sama’s concert!? I didn’t know he would do one!”

“Right?! I’m so excited, I really want to go! We should all go together!”

“I’m thankful for the offer, however I fear I may not be able to attend…” Masa said closing his eyes “This weekend my family will need to attend to a business party and I may need to be present as the heir of the Hijirikawa family”

“Too bad, Masa! You should come with us!”

The only thing that bothered me about this, is because Masa barely can go out with us, we usually get some pass when we talk with one of Tokiya’s friend, a guy named Jinguji Ren, that happens to be a childhood friend of Masa. He usually is the only option we have to help us to get Masa out of his house and do things besides business work, it was thanks to Ren that Masa was able to be part of the Music Club or else his father wouldn’t even let him help us on starting it. 

Unfortunately that would be another program we couldn’t do together with him, but in my mind I was already writing down that I should take Masa out with me to the amusement park so we could have fun just as we are going to have this weekend. As we were talking about it, with the blue one giving some important notes like every mother would do such as: “You two shouldn’t forget the jackets, is getting cold.” or “Remember to talk with a cop if you get lost.” we heard someone approaching. A small blonde figure wearing a hat passed for us not even looking, which made all of us worried. Nanami approached him and touched his shoulder making him stop and look to us, it was really Syo.

Kurusu Syo was another friend of mine, he is in another class, however he ended up in our club thanks to a friend from my class called Shinomiya Natsuki. They were complete opposites from each other, Syo was small however he was really manly and strong, on the other hand Natsuki is really big and inside of him he has a big heart, he is really sweet and love cute and small things, his favorite cute thing being Syo. They know each other since childhood and go to the same school since then, Natsuki is always together with Syo so having one without the other besides of the class time was weird. 

His eyes seemed destroyed, it felt like something bad had happened. Nanami in a desperate move as she saw his state, quickly asked if something happened and started to see if he was hurt or something.

“Don’t worry, Nanami… I’m okay…” However not even his voice sounded the same. He seemed disappointed at something, by the absence of Natsuki, I could assume something happened between them, and like if he was reading my mind, Masa just spoke my words.

“Something happened between you and Shinomiya? A fight?” Syo sighed at Masa’s words and just turned back trying to brush the subject off. So it was really something about Natsuki. 

As the bell rang, we went to our class and my worries just got bigger as Natsuki didn’t appear to class. A day that started with such a happy new, ended up getting turned upside down in minutes. 

It was lunch time, I decided to go to the cafeteria today. Reiji’s food still the best, but because of the rush today I forgot to get my lunch to school, so as I had money with me, being hungry wasn’t an option. Going through the halls of the school in direction to the place, a yellow figure passed quickly by my side, my worries were up, the figure had the same height as Syo, could it be him? Wanting an answer for what happened, my hands ran to grab the figure asking it to wait. To my surprise, it wasn’t Syo… It was a girl.

“Entschuldigung¹?” From her mouth, not a single japanese word was coming out “Brauchst du etwas²?” 

“S-Sorry!” My english wasn’t the best, but I trained for a good time with Tokiya last month to get some good scores at my test, at least. I knew the basic, and I’m sure that even if I had no idea what language was that, english this person could understand “I thinking y-you look like a friend…” I tried my best to communicate with the girl, however once again, nothing but weird foreign words came out.

“Du scheinst ein guter Mensch zu sein. Ich bin froh dich getroffen zu haben.³” and with that she gave me a smile. 

The girl was really cute, having her long blond hair tied in twintails like this would definitely caught the attention of Natsuki. Oh, Natsuki… I wonder what happened to him, Syo seemed so down this morning, I really wanted to understand what happened to him… 

As I got lost in thoughts, the girl who was in my hands just disappeared. I was lost in this sweet smell of mint for some reason, and my vision got blurry and it didn’t took long for me to close my eyes and fall. There was only one thing I’ve heard before losing my conscious for complete.

“Let’s meet again, Mr. Ittoki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Foreign phrases here were written in germany. Here are the translations for all the dialogues:
> 
> ¹ - “Excuse me?”  
> ²- “Do you need something?”  
> ³- “You seem to be a good person. I’m glad that I met you”
> 
> Thank you for staying until here, and I hope you all appreciate this crack fic!


	2. Mint Smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I can't believe that this fanfic actually had some good amount of hits (for me) in just some days.  
> It makes me inspired to continue this story for everyone so I would like to keep sharing this with you all!  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy the next chapters as well!

_It was like that day three years ago, it was my first time seeing a concert. The sky was filled with stars, they were shining to enhance the beauty of the person standing in the center of the stage that day, singing a song that almost sounded like a lullaby. It just felt the same, however there was no one around me, there was just me and him under that starry sky._  
All of sudden I felt myself pulled closer by him, I felt myself being embraced by those arms, a sweet and warm embrace… It was different from the embrace I had from Reiji… I didn’t know how to explain, but it just felt different. His right hand caressing my hair, his left hand squeezing me closing every inch of space that had between us. My head was comfortably put on his shoulder as I tried to hide my blushing face at the gap between his shoulder and neck…. Stopping to think now, he smelt so good… It was a sweet scent of mint...  
His hands soon released me but quickly they were cupping my face while his blue eyes were looking to me with such care and love… Hayato was even more beautiful seeing closer. His smile, his eyes, everything was so beautiful… 

__

__

_“Otoya…” his voice calling me made me blush… It felt so warm hearing it, but it felt so… Familiar… “Otoya…” Once again, my name being called, making me think why I feel like I heard it before “Otoya…” The more I heard the more I think… It sounded just like Tokiya… “Otoya…” I tried to shake my thoughts, but the more I looked to him, the more he looked like Tokiya. “Otoya…” Now, I could see properly, the one who was there wasn’t Hayato. It was really Tokiya. I felt his thumb caressing my cheek and his face approaching. Why… Why this was happening… Why is Tokiya…_

“Otoya!” My eyes opened in startle, it was really Tokiya who was calling me. He screamed now as he tried to wake me up. Everything was a dream. “Oh, thanks god… You woke up…”

“What happened…” To be honest, I still feeling a little sleepy. The startle woke me up, but I my body somehow was still numb, I barely could feel my arms and legs, where was I?

“The school called me.” slowly my conscious was coming back. We were walking. “Kotobuki-san asked to put me as your emergency contact because I’m closer to you right?” I just nodded my head as I keep trying to understand what situation I was in right now “I guessed so. Anyway, they called me saying you fainted… Your friends were extremely worried, Hijirikawa had to take Nanami for a walk because she was deeply worried.”

“Oh… I need to apologize to her…” My eyes were heavy, I wasn’t going to take too long to faint once again. I tried my hardest to remember what happened for me to be like this but nothing came to mind. I couldn’t remember why I was like this… And this made me feel guilty for giving so much work to Tokiya, taking him out of his class just to take the sleepy me from school… “Tokiya, I’m…”

“It’s okay.” Once I tried to apologize, he didn’t let me finish. His tone, even if he wanted to sound annoyed, sounded worrying… Melancholic even. I never heard him like this… When it’s about me, he just is cold or always feel annoyed, Tokiya will always ask me to be quiet while I’m asking him things… So, seeing him worried about me… Even if it’s kinda weird… It makes me happy…

Just like I thought, my eyes closed. I was still feeling like sleep, the way I was put on Tokiya's arms was also so comfortable that I couldn't resist to curl myself and enjoy that moment. I thought that maybe this was another dream, Tokiya wouldn't carry me like this, would he? But dream or reality, I should enjoy being like this, being closer to him at least one time. My mind started hearing such a beautiful song right now, the voice who was singing it was definitely Tokiya, but as I heard it my memories of the concert I went came back. Hearing Tokiya's voice had the same feeling… The same feeling as hearing that concert of Hayato. It was the same… But they weren't the same… 

My eyes opened once again, this time I was in my room already lying on my bed. I felt something holding my hand, because of the previous scenes I had lived, my mind quickly assumed it was the dark haired man, but once I moved my head to see, Reiji was the one there. He was sitting on the floor, with his head and hands laying on my bed in a comfortable position where he could both sleep and hold my hand at the same time. I should say sorry to him as well… To everyone… I tried to remember what happened, trying to relive all the moments I passed that day to remember where everything stopped. Waking up with the alarm and Reiji's call, getting ready in a hurry, fall to be caught by Tokiya, having breakfast with Reiji, hearing about Hayato on the news, tried to stop Tokiya, went out with Tokiya and Nanami to school, found Masa at the gate, Syo appeared without Natsuki, went to class just to see Natsuki wasn't around either, get worried about both, go to the cafeteria and…. What I did… My memories stopped from the moment I was going to the cafeteria. Forcing myself to remember what happened some words echoed in my mind.

“Let's meet again, Mr. Ittoki”

Those English words. The voice was from a girl… Yes! A girl! Now I remember… I thought she was Syo because she had the same hair color and same stature as him! She said something, but I definitely couldn't remember what was it… It were words in a language I couldn't understand and would never understand, but… I fainted while I was there… Besides talking weird, the girl didn't seem weird… So she definitely wasn't to fault…. I remember thinking about Natsuki again that hour, maybe I just fainted out of worry. The girl may be the one who warned about it to the school faculty, so I should thank her somehow, but still… Why she would want to meet me again? 

The door opened. Waking me up from my thoughts about the foreign girl and Natsuki at the same time, at the door was Tokiya. By instinct, I closed my eyes, but opened just a bit to see what he would be doing next. He touched Reiji with calm and shook him slowly trying to wake him up, trying to take him to bed. His gray eyes opened slowly, showing to me how red they were… He had been crying? Was it my fault? Reiji looked to me with worried eyes, and with a weak whisper he said:

“Otoyan… Didn’t woke up yet…” his hand squeezing mine, I could feel him shaking a bit, he seemed afraid “Do you think he…”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll wake up, Kotobuki-san…” Tokiya answered him trying to help him to stand up “Now, let’s go to your room… You need to rest as well…” 

Reiji was about to stand up, but gave me a kiss on the head and caressed my hair, giving me a good night and hoping to see me awaken in the morning tomorrow. He finally let himself be taken by Tokiya to his room. It didn’t last much to Tokiya come back to our room, closing the door and coming closer to me, and sitting on the edge of my bed. With one of his hands, he caressed gently and slowly brought his hand down to my face, caressing it with his fingers… It felt just like the dream… It was just like the dream… And just like in the dream, his voice called my name…

“Otoya… Please… Wake up…”

I should had opened my eyes, I should had shown him that I was awake, that I was hearing him, but instead… When I noticed… It was morning. I desperately got out of bed, searching my cell phone inside my bag, assuming that Tokiya didn’t took it out since he got back from school, and once I found it… It was already 10AM. This wasn’t even late! I was going to arrive at lunch time if I started to get ready! Looking on my phone I saw some messages from Masa asking me to message him once I woke up, Nanami was worried and so were he and Syo. I typed a message to him right away, telling him I just woke up. Once the message sent, the door opened and Tokiya appeared inside the room a little surprised to see me out of bed.

“Otoya!”

“Tokiya, I--” Without letting me answer Tokiya’s arms wrapped my body in a hug, an embrace filled with sweetness, but also worries... 

“I’m glad you are awake, I was worried…”

He squeezed me a little bit, I feel bad for letting everyone worried like this… I want to make it up for everybody, starting with Tokiya I would apologize for all the trouble I caused on the last day. My arms quickly wrapped around him and squeezed him tightly making him surprised with my reaction, we were never like this, we never got this close to each other, so this was something new for both of us… Without knowing how to react we just kept like this in an awkward silence until one of us broke the silence, the one being me.

“Sorry! I worried you this much and you lost so many important things at class and part-time job!” I squeezed him even tighter “I promise I won’t make trouble for you anymore! I won’t be loud when you need to study, I won’t ask stupid questions when you want to read, I won’t let my things thrown around the room when you just cleaned it, I won’t… I won’t talk about…”

“Otoya!” I stopped once he screamed my name. Was he mad at me? I didn’t want to make things worse… “It’s okay… Just don’t… Faint like this again… Okay? Take care of yourself… I…” He stopped a little bit before caressing my back “I promise will take better care of you from now on… I’m the one who should promise you things…”

This was quite a surprise for me. We had been together for one year now, Tokiya was always cold towards me, even if sometimes he was nice enough to help me with my guitar lessons and studies for test, we didn’t actually held conversations. This was the first time in one year that I could feel his warm that close, that I could feel his feelings… And… It felt good to know him better. It felt good to see he actually cares about me, even if it was because of a situation that I feel horrible for causing. Hearing that he would take care of me better just… warmed up my heart. 

After some good minutes hugging each other we released the embrace and I smiled shyly to him, as an answer I finally received the most genuine smile that Tokiya ever gave to me and I wanted to keep that scene to me forever! We stood up and he warned me about Reiji being worried, we stood up and decided to go to the living room where he was waiting for us. 

Day was spent with a bunch of apologies. Reiji didn’t want to release me, Nanami, once class was over, came with Masa to my house and just didn’t stay over because Masa had work from the family to do at home, even Syo sent me a message asking how I was feeling despite he being the one who seemed bad yesterday. It was already night when this subject came to my head, my room was empty right now, Tokiya had to go to his part-time job and Reiji was the one who needed sleep after this entire startle. My hand took the cell phone and quickly found the number I was looking for.

“Shinomiya?” I called Nanami in an attempt of trying to solve the questions in my head, my first being if Natsuki had appeared in class today. “N-No… He didn’t appear today again… I was so worried once you and him didn’t appear, I started to think something big may had been happening…”

“S-Sorry again, Nanami…”

“It’s okay…”

“But hey… How was Syo today?” I kept asking her trying to keep away from the subject of me fainting in middle of school, she didn’t need this worry on her back “Since Natsuki didn’t appear again…”

“He was feeling the same as yesterday, maybe worse… I’m getting worried about how he and Shinomiya are doing, Ittoki…”

“... I’m too…” Looking to the ceiling of my room I spent some good minutes contemplating it until inside my mind a plan came “We should visit him. To see if he is doing okay!”

“Oh! That would be great! We can plan things tomorrow during our break, what you think?”

“Okay!”

We gave our good nights with a new job in hands, my new goal was to reach Natsuki and see with my own eyes if he was okay. After so many hours asleep, I feel surprised that I was able to sleep once again, however as I opened my eyes… A new day came. 

Without my alarm, I woke up one hour before the usual which meant I woke up some minutes before Tokiya wake up. Remembering of the scene from yesterday’s morning I kinda wanted to feel that warm again, so I did what any sane person would do: Get inside the blankets and find a comfy position on his bed. However, the fact I was there didn’t please him that much and soon enough he woke up asking me what I thought I was doing. We spent some time on bed with me refusing to release him and he trying to get me out of his bed, but it all ended with Reiji getting in our room and calling us to breakfast. The morning was cheerful and lively and this made me extremely happy! I just couldn’t wait to be able to see Nanami and plan our going to Natsuki’s house during break! 

This was our topic during all the travel to school with Tokiya doing small comments about how I shouldn’t worry too much and how I should take care about myself a little bit. Nanami promised him to take care of me and said that Masato would help her as well, so Tokiya just smiled and pat our heads saying he was counting on Nanami to take care of me before go. 

School was on our reach as we found Masato and told him about the plan. Being the motherly figure of our group like he is, the blue one asked me to warn to Syo about it and both me and Nanami decided to split up and search him!

Minutes of search and nothing could be found, either Syo was hiding in a good spot or he just didn’t today as well. My worries increased a bit, but maybe Nanami had more luck than me about it. I was ready to go back when in front of me two blonde figures, a tall boy with piercings all over the face and a small girl with twintails… It was the girl from that day! Without knowing how to tell her something, she started talking with me first.

“Ittoki…” My name were said on that sweet voice once again “... It’s nice to see you again…” But this time she wasn’t talking in a weird language again.

“Y-You know Japanese?!” My surprise was evident… I tried so hard to talk with her in english but she actually knew what I was talking all along!

“Yes, I have to apologize to you…” For some reason her voice sounded extremely sad “I got scared that time, and once you took my hand I thought you wanted something bad so…”

“It’s okay!” Seeing her like this made me feel bad, it isn’t like this was a big deal at all, there was no need to be apologizing for this “You just got surprised at that hour so you talked in your mother-language right?” I smiled to her trying to ease her down, however the next words surprised me.

“It’s not for this… Ittoki…” she started to play with her hair while approaching me slowly “It’s for using a _gift_ on you…”

“...A… Present?”

“It means poison.” the one who talked now was the guy behind her, he was quite scary, but… wait… That meant I… “Don’t be scared. Margarita may walk around with poisons, however this wasn’t exactly a poison.”

“... W-What you guys are talking about…”

“She does some sort of sleep drugs, and some of those she actually produces to be effective through air…”

“I’m sure you felt the mint smell around didn’t you…” 

My head was spinning with so many informations being thrown at me. Gifts? Poisons? Drugs? Who were them… Why they were here? Was she the reason that I slept then?! I couldn’t think straight, I felt my legs tremble. I wanted to run away, but… Then… She said one last thing… One last thing that made me stay.

“But that’s not important now… I want to talk with you about Shinomiya Natsuki!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift in German means "Poison". 
> 
> So yeah, Thank you for keep reading! I'm trying to write it quickly since I had been so many ideas for this fanfic! There are so many things I want to put but I need to put my ideas in order before anything haha!  
> Anyway, sorry for the cliff hanger I guess haha but wait for it~


	3. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is not that good, I really just have no idea how to write fight scenes properly and it bothers me a little bit... 
> 
> I tried my best on it so I hope you like it, to be honest I really just wanted to go to the next chapters since things were going to get explained better from now on so... Heheheh Sorry, I guess?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

I let myself run through the school hallways, now more than before I had to find Syo. While searching him or Nanami to have any news about him, the moments with Margarita started to play back in my mind.

_  
“Shinomiya Natsuki is your friend, right, Ittoki?” the blonde girl kept getting closer “I had been watching him for a while, and I think he may be in danger.”_

_“Natsuki?!” Hearing his name my worries about the sleep drugs and poisons they talked about just went away. They had something to do with Natsuki? They were watching him? I just had to know what they knew about how he was doing!_

_“Shinomiya had repressed a strong feeling inside his heart, and seem that this feeling had attracted a shadow to him…”_

_“Shadow? Please, explain me what is going on! Who are you two and why is Natsuki isn't coming!” My despair attempts of understanding were finally understood by the girl and slowly she tried to explain me._

_“I would like to explain in details… But we don't have time, Ittoki! The shadows will consume his soul and mind! Me and my brother, Noiz, search those shadows to maintain the peace of the city!” Hearing her words made me wonder if everything I was living right now was reality. I felt like a protagonist of a magical girl anime who just encountered the mascot, but if she was the mascot that meant I really should take the lead and fight the evil, right? That was the only way to save Natsuki right now… They knew how he was, I had no other choice._

_“... Please, tell me what should I do….”_

__

After some time running around the school, I finally found Nanami at the clubroom with Masa. He kept caressing her hair as she looked down to the ground… She found Syo. I quickly approached her asking desperately for his location, but apparently Syo refused to go with her once she tried to call him to Natsuki's house. So, if Margarita was right those strong feelings that had been on Natsuki are related to Syo, but what exactly? 

Without him, we would have to deal with it ourselves and so we were all ready to go. I called Tokiya one last time before step out, to warn that maybe I would take longer than the expected. Call done, and the three of us stepped out of the school to find Natsuki, however my feelings told me we were being followed there, which I assumed instantly it was the blonde duo who were trying to help.

Minutes of walk and finally in our reach was the Shinomiya household, just by staying outside we could feel the heavy atmosphere coming from inside. Nanami hid her small body behind Masa who instinctively held her trying to protect her from whatever was making us so scared. My feet took one step closer to the entrance, before Masa called me.

“Are you sure about it, Ittoki?” He was always caring and seeing him that worried pain my heart. I gave him a smile before taking the doorknob on my hand.

“It's for Natsuki, right?” I stopped looking at Nanami who didn't stop trembling in Masa's arms. He caressed her hair trying to calm her down “Masa, stay here with Nanami, okay? I will call you once I find him!”

Before he answered me, I ran inside the house and let my body try to find Natsuki once inside there. It didn't take long to finally see him, inside his room, under his sheets, sitting on bed… He seemed so weak, but still the heavy atmosphere wouldn't go away.

“Natsuki!” I tried to approach him as I saw the blonde curled up under his sheets, hugging his knees as if it would protect him, however my feet were held by something. I looked down and I saw something black around my legs “W-What is this?!”

“Otoya…” Natsuki called me from under his sheets. His feet now touched the floor and he stood up from the bed, slowly walking until he was in front of me “Please, you are in our way.” The black things around my leg started to squeeze it producing a painful feeling as if my legs were going to break “Please, move.” From our shadows, who were mixed into a unknow form on the ground, emerged more of what now was clear to be some sort of wires. They wrapped now around my wrists and neck and the same pressure were put, squeezing would tightly that I felt my wrists were going to break, I couldn't breath… What was happening… Why was Natsuki like this and why he was doing this?!

“N…. Natsuki ..” I tried to call him out with my last breath. My conscious fading, everything was turning black…

I heard Natsuki give a pain cry, and followed by it the wires that were squeezing me disappeared. I fell with my knee on the ground, coughing with the horrible experience of almost being choked to death. Once my breath was back, my eyes looked to the tall figure by my side, it was the blonde guy that followed Margarita. Around him were tons and tons of screens, and in front of us some small rabbits with box gloves were in position to fight.  
My eyes looked back to him, however with his face he told me to look once again to Natsuki. One of the rabbits had punched him, his hand in his face where the attack had been put and once I saw again, his glasses were across the room but slowly the shadows extended to try getting it.

“Ugh…. Hey! You!!” The way Natsuki was talking was totally different. It felt aggressive now. “Do something about it!! Where is the shrimp!! He is the reason why this is happening to—” and so the shadows put his glasses on Natsuki making him be evolved by shadows once again. 

“... That's interesting… Splitted personality, huh…” the blonde guy started to type something on his screens getting the bunnies ready to attack “This is something we didn't know about.”

And so the bunnies started to attack Natsuki. Some of them were successful but the others failed and were caught by the shadows, as the bunnies were caught they disappeared and new one appeared on the ground as the guy in front of me kept typing on the screens non-stop. However nothing seemed to be working, he was struggling to keep it with the fight, the shadows Natsuki controlled were extremely powerful. I wanted to be able to help, but with supernatural powers I couldn’t deal. 

“Ittoki!” As my despair grew seeing Natsuki on that state, I hear Margarita calling my name, while running towards me while with a guitar. “Take it!” she tossed the guitar away for me to get it, but Natsuki’s shadows quickly saw it and beaten it away. It gave time and distraction enough for Noiz use one of his bunnies to punch my friend once again. 

He flinched, and with the time I got, my legs ran to the guitar and took it in a quick movement, my eyes directed to the blonde girl like she would tell me something and everything she says to me was “Play!” with nothing else to be added. My head didn’t want to think much about it, so in a despair act all my left strength was put on playing a song. 

With the guitar strings making the sound of the music Nanami composed for us to play, around me circles of fire were made and soon all the fire around me was in my control. I had so many questions about it but for now the best thing to do was help Margarita’s brother with the shadows and keep help my friend somehow. I didn’t want to hurt him. I just…. Wanted him to go back to his normal self.

The fire I created was controlled by every sound I did with the guitar, slowly I got to understand how to control it and was able to fight against the shadows that were around, with some mistakes here and there we were able to control the situation bit for bit, but it didn’t take too long for him to lose his control and scream

“YOU ALL ARE IN MY WAY!” 

All the shadows pushed the three of us against the walls, giving him free passage outside the room. Margarita couldn’t throw her so called poison, Noiz’s holograms were deactivated and my guitar couldn’t be played. It felt like the end…

“Hey, Natsuki!” a voice came from the door. All of our eyes looked to the new figure present in the room… It was Syo!! 

“Syo-chan… I was going after you…” The taller figure’s voice sounded so creepy that it made me chill. My voice was about to go out, if it wasn’t the shadows going around my mouth and covering it “You did things so easily now…”

Behind him, I could see the figures of Nanami and Masa on the distance, maybe they went after Syo to solve this out. The small one bravely put himself in position to protect both Masa and Nanami if Natsuki ever tried something, I wanted to warn all of them about the shadows but right now no matter how loud were the noises I did, nothing was working. I tried to look to the siblings as a plea for help, to warn my friends about the danger incoming but their eyes were fixed in the small figure at the door.

“I don’t know what is going on with you! But--” Syo seemed to be having so much trouble to talk right now, his face looked in so much pain and his small body seemed to tremble a little “--I know that it is all my fault! My pride didn’t allow me to tell you that---” a deep breath and everything was said in a quick sentence “ILIKEYOU!”

“Syo-chan?!” with the surprise of Syo’s sudden confession the shadows loosen the grip of our bodies and we were able to release ourselves from there, falling on the ground with a loud sound.

“Ittoki!” both Nanami and Masa screamed at the same time while running to see how I was doing. 

Margarita who was by my side quickly took a bag that was with her, and I probably didn’t notice by the rush of the moment, and from it she got on her hands a small glass bottle containing what I judged it was one of her drugs that were talked earlier. She handed it to Noiz who opened it quickly and surprised Natsuki by putting the glass bottle in his mouth, turning it so he could drink. Within seconds, the big body of Natsuki was knocked out on the ground, snoring, while the shadows that once envolted him disappeared... 

With all the adrenaline coming down, we finally started questioning ourselves of so many things right now. What happened to Natsuki, why I was able to use my guitar to produce fire, why when Syo confessed he eased down… And who were them after all? The questions kept going around my head and probably were in everyone’s mind as we saw Natsuki’s body over the ground.

The fear of seeing my friends like this again worried me a bit. My eyes looked to the blonde figures next to each other, talking about how they should take Natsuki’s body away to somewhere. Before we could say anything else, Masa’s voice echoed in the room.

“Wait.” he said as Noiz got down to carry our friend away “You can’t just go away with no explanations of what happened to Shinomiya. Who are you guys and what happened in this room.”

“Oh my…” Margarita said with a smile “Seem we will need to spend some time explaining things…”

“However, we don’t have much time right now.” the blonde guy took Natsuki in his arms making me wonder how much strong he was “But now that you guys are involved, we can’t run back from it… Is better to get prepared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter 4 is already being written and I think I may end it quicker than this one since I had been thinking about it for a long time! And FINALLY everything will start to get explained and also the real thing will start! 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who bookmarked and gave kudos, I'm really glad to see that people are actually interested on my fanfic, so I will continue!!


End file.
